This invention relates to a device for pivoting a rigid axle driven by a universal shaft to the frame of an automotive vehicle by means of linkage elements one end of each of which has a frame-side support on an imaginary transverse axis which is common to all supports and perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the vehicle, and in connection with which the transverse axis intersects the universal shaft perpendicularly at the midpoint between the universal joints of the transmission and the rigid axle and in which the rigid axle is connected by spring elements to the supported part of the vehicle.
A device is already known for pivoting a rigid axle driven by a universal shaft on the frame of an automotive vehicle by means of linkage elements in which a rigid U-shaped axle bearing pedestal is mounted via its two arms on the frame of the vehicle, the two supporting points lying on the common imaginary transverse axis perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the vehicle ("World Construction," September 1985, advertising section).
The disadvantage of such a hinge-like suspension is that the rigid axle of the automotive vehicle cannot carry out any oscillating movements. The results are unilateral blows on the vehicle from the axle which cause a rotation around the longitudinal axis of the vehicle. In this way those parts of the vehicle which are as a rule located high up, for instance the driver's cab, experience undesired transverse accelerations which are disagreeably felt by the operating personnel as a physiological load on their bone structure, particularly of the pelvis.